Death, Wings, and Twins
by ObsessiveReader1223
Summary: Max finds a family and at the same time discovers she is a witch. This story is mainly about her adventures the year after DH, but other times are mentioned as well. What happens to Harry after the war? Not Max/Harry T because I feel like it.


**Hey people! This is my newest story! For those of you reading this from the beginning, sorry for the extremely short chapter, but don't worry about it. I'm in the process of writing the next one now I just thought it was best do make the next part another chapter. In other words, best to stop it here. I hope you all like it, I've had this idea in my head for weeks and I'm just now writing it down. I know every one says this but please review. Other wise it is possible I'll forget about this story and hopefully I'm not the only one who doesn't want that! Enjoy!**

**P.S, sorry if there are typos. I didn't bother rereading this to check.  
**

"We love you! We really do! It's just, we can't take it anymore."

My baby said the last line quietly as if hoping by lowering the volume it would hurt less. Well she was wrong. Her words felt like a bullet to the chest and it was all I could to to remember to breathe. "If that's how you feel," I whispered, not having the strength to speak any louder. I looked at the tear stained faces around me and held back the sob that was trying to break out. "Goodbye," I muttered almost inaudibly but I knew they heard me. Fighting back tears I turned around and launched my self in the air, hardly waiting til my feet were off the ground before going super sonic.

For those of you who don't know me, my name is Maximum Ride and I'm an avian American. In other words I'm a thirteen year old girl with wings. Get it now? Anyways, the people I just flew away from were my flock. The family I've been taking care of since the moment I first met the oldest, besides myself, Fang. When the others were born I became a combination sister and mom to all of them. That only made it more painful when mere moments ago the youngest of my family, my baby girl, Angel, was telling me they don't need me anymore.

Wait, hold on. What are those? I squint my eyes and look into the sun and can hardly see the dark shapes coming towards me. But faintly or not, I can still see them. Erasers. I instantly force myself to stop crying and put a strong face on. A moment later a whole bunch of aerially clumsy, but still formidable winged erasers are only a few yards a way and I'm staring dead into the eyes of the only one I know. "What the hell are you doing here Ari?" I growl, my body tense and ready for the fight I know is coming.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," he shakes a grotesque claw at me, "you should know better to ask stupid questions like that Maxie. Isn't it obvious? We're here to kill you."

He has savage joy in his eyes and if I wasn't me and I, you know, never show weaknesses, I would have shuddered. But there is no damn way I'm going to let that jerk see me reacting. Instead I just snorted like I find the whole situation amusing. "Really Ari? You really think you can kill me? Geez, I thought the school liked you. What did you ever to do get put on the suicide list?"

This time it was Ari who growled, showing his ugly fangs as he did. "Think again Maxie. See, this time you're alone and we've come prepared." From his back pocket he pulled a gun and around me I saw the others do the same. Damn. I'm surrounded on all sides and they have guns. My situation is not looking good. Actually, now that I think about it, there is one thing I can do. Without warning I stop moving my wings as to stay hovering and instead use my super speed to send me rocketing towards the only safe direction. Straight up. As a go higher I can feel the oxygen getting thinner and thinner and my head starts to go fuzzy. Just as I reached the point I know I could go no further, a lancing pain seers across my wing and I can't help but cry out. My hand automatically reach around to my back to grab the source of pain and I groaned when my trembling fingers came back coated in glistening red liquid. Blood. My wing starts shaking but I hold it firm, refusing to let it give out because of a little something like a bullet. From the back of my fuzzy mind I can hear guns firing in every direction and surprisingly I feel a fast moment of relief. Guns firing mean they don't know exactly where I am, they're firing blindly hoping that by some chance a bullet will hit me where it matters. My vision is starting to blur and I find myself thinking, _well it worked didn't it. One bullet hit it's mark._ One more bang and my chest begins burning. I begin falling, my injured wing no longer under my control, but as I fall all I can think is _scratch that. Two bullets._ I can see the ground quickly approaching and I have enough sense to snap out my wings about a hundred feet above the ground, but considering I'm falling from forty-five thousand feet, it could only make so much of a difference. My body slams into the ground and everything goes black.


End file.
